


Sky and Street

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Noble AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A series of ficlets about Skywarp, Streetstar, their friendship and their eventual romantic relationship.
Relationships: Skywarp & Streetstar, eventual Skywarp/Streetstar
Series: Nobilius [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sky and Street

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with this is to not change the rating, but that could happen anyway because Streetstar has an abusive parent. Tags will be added as the chapters unfold.
> 
> Here in the first chapter, Skywarp is the equivalent of 13 and is recovering from a case of comic rust, a disease that is so rare that it doesn't have a name yet. He's incredibly lucky to have survived, but he came out of it with processor damage that resulted in hallucinations and the inability to fly. Streetstar is the equivalent of a year and half and this is his first trip to Vos. (Sky is a terrible judge of age and doesn't actually remember how old the baby prince is.)

Skywarp turned his head when the door and stared blearily through his good eye at the tiny shape that came through. It took a klik for him to realize it was a tiny _person_ and not another of the hallucinations he had been fighting since his processor was damaged. Another few kliks and the tiny person had toddled close enough for him to be able to tell that they were Praxian and probably not more than a vorn old.

"Hey bit," Primus, his voice sounded like metal going through a grinder, and his throat felt like that might actually be the case. "Are you lost?"

The tiny Praxian nodded and kept coming across the room toward him. 

As he came closer, Skywarp realized that he was actually much smaller than he originally thought, and he couldn't possibly even be a vorn old. He was also black and red, and that wasn't a trick of the light or his processor, which he thought he remembered being the colors of the new Praxian prince.

He had a really bad feeling about this. "Hey bit, are you Streetstar?"

The youngling smiled and nodded again.

"Okay, um. I'm Skywarp and you should probably stay with me." He coughed, winced and reached for the cup of oil on the table by his berth. He sipped at it until the urge to cough was gone, and by then the tiny Praxian was standing at his berthside. "Yeah. You should stay here til my nurse comes back. She can take you to your family."

"Bluestreak?" Streetstar asked, with big optics that looked a little scared.

Skywarp sipped his oil again before replying. "Yeah, she'll take you back to Bluestreak. You just have to stay here and wait."

"Okay." Streetstar bit his lip for a few kliks, then he started climbing the side of Skywarp's berth.

Quickly, the Vosian put down his cup and reached out to help the little mech, though it was harder than it should have been, with only one useable arm. Once he was on the mattress, Streetstar grinned and then flopped over onto his chest. Skywarp hissed as he jostled injured components and scooted him until Streetstar was nestled against his undamaged side instead. 

"All right, I guess you can sit with me." His side throbbed, but he minded less than he might have under other circumstances. Bluestreak would be upset if his baby brother was missing and he owed it to his friend to keep him safe until they could get back together. 

Streetstar sighed deeply a moment later. "Not tired."

"That's okay. You don't have to take a nap. Want to watch a vid?"

The Praxian's optics widened in surprise and he nodded quickly.

"Okay." Skywarp reached for the remote control that was sitting by his oil and scooted himself down in his pillows just a little more. Streetstar curled into his side as he turned the view screen on and watched attentively as he picked a recording of a play he had always liked when he was little. 

They watched for almost a groon before the little Praxian finally fell into recharge, face smushed against Skywarp's cockpit and an arm wrapped around as much of his chest as he could reach. It was kind of cute, and definitely the nicest thing that had happened to him since contacting the rust infection.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
>  https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
